


One Minute

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Minute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: One Minute(Olitz)1x06(hallway)1x06(couch)3x18(phone)





	1. One Minute (Hallway)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fanfictionatizing Olitz and all of their one minutes

Olivia and Fitz were in the hallway and Fitz sighed

"I'm married." 

Olivia nodded slightly "I know.."

"I'm running for presdient-"

"I know." Olivia said once again

Fitz sighed heavily "I cant"

"I dont want you to." Olivia voice responded 

Fitz whispered "But..just..stand here with me for one minute..Let's not go back in there or talk or think or....For one minute we just stand here and I'm not the candidate and you're not the campaign fixer,We're just us.One Minute..Just stand here with me.."

There was a pause before Olivia took a breath and said "One Minute."

Fitz and Olivia stood there,their eyes locked on to each others.

As time progressed on Fitz inched closer and closer to Liv

Suddenly the door open and mellie appeared 

"Oh Liv there you are!You've really got to look at what they have me wearing at the town hall tonight. I really think it's too much!" Mellie said while olivia went back inside the room

Mellie shot fitz a look before following Olivia 

After the door close Fitz stood there for a moment before sighing and leaning back against the wall.


	2. One Minute(couch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olitz have another "one minute"

Olivia watched Fitz as he glanced out her window. "You need to get back to the white house before the press corps come"

He turned around checking his watch before walking over to the couch to grab his jacket "I've imagined your place a thousand times. I like it it's very you"

Olivia stood and smiled "Yeah,living alone has it's perks"

For a moment they stood,looking into each other's eyes before Fitz broke the silence. 'I should go"

"You should go" Liv repeated back to him

Fitz broke eye contact with Olivia "Oh." He sighed before glancing at her again 

Another moment of silence washed over them as they smiled at each other slightly. Fitz broke the silence one again "One Minute?"

Olivia nodded her head before saying "One Minute."

Fitz threw his suit jacket to the side before taking a seat on the sofa. There he waited for Olivia to sit next to him and soon,she did

Olivia leaned her head to the side, while Fitz put his lips and nose to her hair, taking in the faint scent of strawberry shampoo. 

His arm rested on her shoulder and his other hand moved to her abdomen. 

Liv moved closer to fitz. Her head now rested on his shoulder. Her arms now wrapped around his waist. His arms were around her waist and shoulders

One of his arms and hands went down her back,finding a resting place on her ass. 

Olivia and Fitz both felt tears in their eyes. Olivia blinked to keep them from falling. Olivia closed her eyes

She opened them and as she closed them again she took a deep breath, seemingly relaxing in his grip, Her shoulders were now down

Fitz had tears in his eyes once again as he head rested on Olivia's head

Fitz's arm rubbed her arm, as it seems as if he was comforting her 

A few moments later Olivia got up,wiping her eyes and fixing her hair 

Fitz followed soon after that. Olivia got his suit jacket and helped him into it.

Fitz turned around and Olivia fixed the collar of the jacket for him

He smiled at her and she back at him

"Good-Bye Livvie"

"Good-Bye Mr. President"


End file.
